callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Into the Deep
"Into the Deep" is the twelfth campaign mission of Call of Duty: Ghosts. The mission involves Logan and Keegan going underwater in order to eliminate a Federation ship and gain access to the Federation weapons factory. Characters *Logan Walker (playable) *Keegan P. Russ *Elias "Scarecrow" Walker (heard only) *Neptune (heard only) Plot With the Federation fleet lured away, the only ship guarding the weapons factory is a Littoral Combat Ship packed with advanced weaponry. Its air defenses prevent an attack from above, but its vulnerable in one place: its underwater thermal exhaust port. Elias sends in Keegan and Logan to sink the vessel. The level begins when Keegan and Logan are deployed into the Atlantic Ocean near the factory. Keegan leads Logan past a few sharks and they take down two enemy divers. They then advance through the ruins of a ship and avoid being detected by a salvage sub. The two again take out a group of enemy divers. After advancing through the graves of countless ships, they finally reach the vessel. They soon discover that the ship has a sonic sonar pulse capable of crushing human organs or shattering bones. Keegan and Logan remain unseen, and Logan destroys the vessel with a Proteus Missile. This, however, causes their vantage point to collapse and damage Logan's oxygen tank. Keegan fixes it, but the debris from the destroyed ship causes them to run into another diver squad. They then are forced to escape into a shipwreck due to depth charges. Unfortunately, they discover a dead Federation soldier with a ring of three sharks swimming around him. However, Keegan and Logan make it past them and escape the ship. They then proceed to their rally point. Weapons Loadout Achievements/Trophies *'Into the Deep' (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Destroy the enemy ship. (Complete "Into the Deep" on any difficulty.) *'David and Goliath' (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Take down the enemy LCS on the first go. Gallery COD Ghosts Deep Dive.jpg|Keegan swimming Underwater ambush COD Ghosts.jpg Cod_ghosts_into_the_deep.jpg Into The Deep Gameplay CoDG.jpg Enemy_vessel_Into_the_Deep_CODG.png Going_in_Into_the_Deep_CODG.png Swimming_Into_the_Deep_CODG.png Into the Deep Beginning CoDG.png Into The Deep 4K CoDG.png Into The Deep Surface 4K CoDG.png Transcript Trivia *In the reveal gameplay, the playable character was named "Booth" and his partner's name was not revealed. In the final game, "Booth" is replaced by Logan Walker and his partner is Keegan P. Russ. *The player can be killed by a shark if at too close of a range. Also, if one shoots at them even at a range, they will swim over to the player and kill them, with the exception of the first shark, which can be killed without repercussions. *When the player encounters the sharks for the second time, there are two scenarios while getting past them; one has Logan going first, and the other having Keegan going first. **The scenario depends on the position of the player before Keegan makes his decision. If the player is below him, Keegan will go first. Else he will order the player to go first. *On the next-gen versions (Xbox One, PS4, and PC), bubbles can be seen rising to the surface. *In the German version, this mission is just called "The Deep". Video Walkthrough Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Single Player Levels